TE OLVIDE
by Menina Purple
Summary: Soy Edward Cullen, Alemán de 31 años hermano mayor, director de una Naviera Alemana de renombre, un hombre que tenia organizada su vida y ahora estoy "Perdido/verloren" desde hace 4 meses salí de un coma luego de un accidente que no logro recordar sintiendo qué, lo siento... te olvide amor.
1. Prefacio, Perdido

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación, esperando jugar con los tramas . Comenten criticas, no soy escritora profesional, soy una joven que intenta exponer sus ideas más interesante, disculpen si cometo algún error.**

* * *

 **EDWARD POV**

Nunca nos enseñan todo de lo que debemos saber y a estar preparado, por ejemplo preparado para un accidente de tránsito que ha arruinado tu vida, como cuando se derrama un poco de café en tu camisa blanca tan impecable y claro tu favorita, como inesperadamente a tus 33 años de edad pierdas la memoria, yo nunca estuve preparado para lo que me tocaba vivir y eso es normal a eso se le llame vivir, pero se ha vuelto difícil yo Edward Antony Cullen, Alemán, joven, soltero y con el suficiente dinero para comprarme miles de historias que llenen mi memoria, había olvidado todo de mi pasado o mejor dicho los últimos 5 años, mi presente que no recordaba ni siquiera el futuro que quería para mí, me encontraba ahora en un dilema que no sabía a quién afectaría, nunca me atreví a preguntar en este pequeño tiempo de espera si tenía hijos, esposa o ¿Quién ocupo mi trabajo?, y lo de la esposa lo sospechaba por la marca en mi dedo. No sé como relacionarme con mi propia familia, ni con la impaciencia e impotencia que tiene mi mente en este momento, que nombres tan importante se me han olvidado, no sé si viviré así por mucho tiempo mirando cómo me torturo.

No recordar mas allá de una graduación, un titulo, una oficina, mejor dicho mi oficina era el jefe de mi mundo ¿Qué más me he olvidado?, presiento que olvide algo más importante que una reunión he olvidado una vida algo extraña, capítulos borrosos que nunca terminare de vivirlo, había olvidado cosas que capaz serian la base de todo de mi Verwünschung! Si me viera mi madre maldiciendo tendría a Esme dándome una cachetada, ¿Qué porque yo? me imagino porqué soy un jodido hijo de puta en todo mi vida, pero mi mente anda de luto ahora aquí todo esta vacio, como cuando se ve que ocultaron toda marca en mi sótano, mientras mi manos pasan por aquel mesón de la cocina tan perfectamente limpio tan perfectamente audaz y diferente a lo que yo hubiese elegido ¿esta era mi casa?, a este lugar frio llamaría yo ¿hogar? Mirar la estancia tan sola me hacia extrañar algo que no sabía cómo colocarle nombre, mientras un buen jazz sonaba a mi alrededor tan triste como mi alma, sonaba tan maricón hoy sin duda me levante con las ansias de abrazarme a algo pero no era un hombre que lamiera toda la vida sus heridas, yo sé lo que quería solo que lo tenía perdido.

* * *

 _ **The story Continued...**_


	2. CAP I NO RECUERDO NADA

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación, esperando jugar con los tramas. Comenten críticas.**

 **Esto es algo que tenía guardado, espero que les agrade, avisen si les gusta y sigo con la idea. Puedo decir que no soy escritora profesional, solo expongo mis ideas y disculpen si se pasan errores.**

* * *

 **EDWARD POV**

Nunca nos enseñan todo de lo que debemos saber y a estar preparado, por ejemplo preparado para un accidente de tránsito que ha arruinado tu vida, como cuando se derrama un poco de café en tu camisa blanca tan impecable y claro tu favorita, como inesperadamente a tus 33 años de edad pierdas la memoria, yo nunca estuve preparado para lo que me tocaba vivir y eso es normal a eso se le llame vivir, pero se ha vuelto difícil yo Edward Antony Cullen, Alemán, joven, soltero y con el suficiente dinero para comprarme miles de historias que llenen mi memoria, había olvidado todo de mi pasado o mejor dicho los últimos 5 años, mi presente que no recordaba ni siquiera el futuro que quería para mí, me encontraba ahora en un dilema que no sabía a quién afectaría, nunca me atreví a preguntar en este pequeño tiempo de espera si tenía hijos, esposa o ¿Quién ocupo mi trabajo?, y lo de la esposa lo sospechaba por la marca en mi dedo. No sé como relacionarme con mi propia familia, ni con la impaciencia e impotencia que tiene mi mente en este momento, que nombres tan importante se me han olvidado, no sé si viviré así por mucho tiempo mirando cómo me torturo.

No recordar mas allá de una graduación, un titulo, una oficina, mejor dicho mi oficina era el jefe de mi mundo ¿Qué más me he olvidado?, presiento que olvide algo más importante que una reunión he olvidado una vida algo extraña, capítulos borrosos que nunca terminare de vivirlo, había olvidado cosas que capaz serian la base de todo de mi Verwünschung! Si me viera mi madre maldiciendo tendría a Esme dándome una cachetada, ¿Qué porque yo? me imagino porqué soy un jodido hijo de puta en todo mi vida, pero mi mente anda de luto ahora aquí todo esta vacio, como cuando se ve que ocultaron toda marca en mi sótano, mientras mi manos pasan por aquel mesón de la cocina tan perfectamente limpio tan perfectamente audaz y diferente a lo que yo hubiese elegido ¿esta era mi casa?, a este lugar frio llamaría yo ¿hogar? Mirar la estancia tan sola me hacia extrañar algo que no sabía cómo colocarle nombre, mientras un buen jazz sonaba a mi alrededor tan triste como mi alma, sonaba tan maricón hoy sin duda me levante con las ansias de abrazarme a algo pero no era un hombre que lamiera toda la vida sus heridas, yo sé lo que quería solo que lo tenía perdido.

Hace ya más 4 meses que había salido del hospital, donde por cierto trabajaba mi padre el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, pero eso era otro problema en mi revoltosa mente, me sentía algo conmocionado, impotente, frustrado según las personas a mi alrededor debía estar en un lugar que me hiciera recordar y sentir en lo que llaman hogar un jalón de recuerdos, no sabían ellos como me siento ahorita solo en este maldito lugar, según ellos yo debía estar aquí en un apartamento, que tenía una gran vista pero no había nada que me hiciera sentir cómodo sin fotografías solo mi familia venia a visitarme esquivando todo comentario lo que quería saber ¿Quién era yo antes de aquel accidente? que solo me llegaban fragmentos, estoy casi seguro que alguien o varias personas estaban en el mismo auto, auto que observe en periódicos y blogs con titulares que ocultaban también algo, levante la vista observando pensando si he dejado atrás un detalle de este vacío escondite, pero que cosa tan original era aquellos colores en la sala de juegos, esos si que no se parecían a lo que yo hubiera elegido para una estancia, muy vivos.

Los médicos dicen que mi amnesia es por el golpe y la hinchazón de mi cerebro ya hace 3 meses que estaba intentado llevar una vida normal en este departamento solo, pero no quería esta vida, era empezar de nuevo cosa que no quería hacer, aun si mi mente no tenía ningún motivo me negaba a ir a la oficina sin saber quién era mi aliado o enemigo, por eso leía archivos de todo lo que pasaba en mi empresa en los últimos años.

Mi cabeza empezó a doler y era momento de dejar de pensar en mi pasado, esa era la señal para seguir intentando buscar un recuerdo que me agradara y me hiciera buscar a eso que me hacía falta, por alguna razón estaba de luto por mí, por mi memoria que no quería ayudarme. Sonó el teléfono de la casa y lo tome escuchando de nuevo esa respiración al otro lado de la línea pero no nadie hablaba, me frustraba solo escuchar ese suspiro, a veces tan extrañamente un recuerdo, lo quiero recordar ¿quiero recordarte? Ese pensamiento era insistente, que no me hablaran era otro puto problema cuando hablo de dolores de cabezas, hubiera creído que fuera una equivocación si no hubiera pasado tantos intentos tan seguidos en los últimos meses.

— **¿Quién demonios es?, joder me tienen harto de nuevo sin decirme nada, háblame, por favor necesito de ti, seas quien seas … necesito creer que no me volveré loco solo escuchando tu respiración.—** Y con eso era yo quien cortaba arrojando el teléfono inalámbrico contra el sofá negro muy modernista o minimalista, que según me gustaba, yo ni siquiera recordaba algo así de sencillo ,si me gustaba o no era algo que luego pensaría, mientras pasaba la mano por mi cabello cobrizo impotente. Me tense y fui por mi medicina, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable una punzada que mi vista no soportaba. Otra vez empezó el repique y tomándome mi tiempo para contestar, tome mi medicamentos sin agua, tragando sin más, mirando como aquel sonido me hacia recordar que era un gallina, ahora la duda estaba entre quien era el que tenía miedo la persona de la línea o yo, suspire y pose mi mano en mi tabique mientras me sentaba de nuevo con el teléfono en la oreja.

— **Hola de nuevo, eres sordo ¿Hablaras ahora sí por fin? Eres peor que un político sin respuestas ¿3 meses no son suficiente?—** Mi voz sonaba furica por el auricular, lo sabía por qué la qué respondía esta vez era Alice, mi hermana la inquieta, error mi media hermana en dado caso, tan diferente a mí que la quería lo suficiente, una enana que decía tantas cosas a la vez que me hacia enojar, pero soportable en esta soledad tan molesta.

— **¡EDWARD CULLEN, NO ME GRITES ESTUPIDO! —** Escuche como una menor me regañaba eso era contradictorio teniendo ella tan solo 21 putos años, olvidando que seguía siendo el mayor de los tres hermanos así que pase mi mano por el cabello para relajarme un poco es cierto no debía pagar con ella mi frustración. No cuando era la que mas "Cooperaba conmigo", aunque tenia entendido que ella vivía en Londres ¿hace 8 meses atrás?, ok información que me dieron, una modista era fácil de saberle la vida, odiaba tener que recordar que ella había regresado aunque no recordaba ¿el por qué?

— **Lo siento duende, fue por una estupidez ¿Cómo está Esme?¿Como estas tu?¿Emmett y mi cuñada hermosa Rosalie? notase el sarcasmo —** Ella era muy sensible en términos de hermandad así que espere que ella entendiera mi estado y no se enojara conmigo por mis tonterías. Preguntando por mi adorada familia, Esme se alegraría por mi avance aunque no sabía porque creía que mi actitud estaba errada, tantos años de crianza y aun no me salía lo de "Mamá" con la francesa lo de Rosalie era un asunto sin resolver, un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba si pudiera, según mi familia todo entre nosotros quedo en el pasado pero aun siento algo de rencor de la rubia que tanto me afecto en secundaria y sé que no era el único Jasper siendo su hermano me tenía algo de amargura, eso no lo olvido.

— **Lo sé, lo siento me frustras Edward no le contestas a mamá ¿Te ha pasado algo?, nosotros estamos bien, superando todo contigo queremos verte. Ya es mucho tiempo con tu soledad llevas 2 meses corriéndonos.—** Hubo unos minutos de silencio total donde ella decía "Nosotros estamos bien, todo está bien" que pensé que no solo hablaba de Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett y su adorada esposa Rosalie. Solo ladeo mi rostro mientras camino a acostarme en mi cama que la odiaba por lo grande que era, parecía que estuviera hecha para 4 personas ¿En que pensé cuando la compre? Tener una orgia supongo, tan madera oscura, tan cómoda, deje que la música acabara no tenía ganas de absolutamente nada.

— **Estoy bien solo, no los quiero aquí a todos todo el día como si fuera un maldito inútil ¿ya recordé como bañarme solo? Gracias. —** Pastillas hagan efecto, pastillas hagan efecto creo que haré un nuevo mantra, mierda mi mente era una tormenta que cada vez se hacía más intensa creo que cerrar los ojos ayudaría con mi jaqueca.

— **Edward, pasaste 5 meses en coma, ¿y quieres que dejemos de un momento a otro de preocuparnos, estúpido egocéntrico.—** Respire hondo ocultando la risa del insulto, en total 9 putos meses que eran lo peor, que podría recordad fechas 9 meses y aun me veía en coma en esa cama dejando correr mi vida, en verdad era un idiota pero no se lo reconocería.

— **Lo siento. —** Mire mis pies descalzos y apreté mi mano izquierda, aun dolía algunos movimientos, pensando en mi hermana **—Bien, te quiero igual enana.—** suspire por aquellas palabras , no sé porque debía decirlas más seguidas debe ser porque estaba en constante momento al borde de un colapso o de muerte.

— **¿Entonces vienes mañana a cenar? por favor Eddy quizás si te siente mejor puedas conocer a alguien.—** Mi mirada en el techo, ese apodo me provocaba escalofríos, escuche la voz de suplica y a eso no resiste nadie era como cuando escuchar la voz de un vendedor de autos, así te este vendiendo uno de los peores o cuando una puta ofrece las caricias prohibidas y deseas que lo cumpla antes de pagarle, sonreí torcidamente no debería comparar a mi hermana con ello.

— **Prepara la casa, Edward olvida su vida. Ira hacia allá mañana a las 8 pm bien, hora de descansar las pastillas hacen efecto duende.—** Escuche un chillido de victoria mientras imaginaba como de seguro daba saltos en un mismo sitio, la imaginaba perfectamente como si estuviera adelante de mi, aleje un poco el auricular del teléfono no quería escuchar cómo le gritaba a Jasper que tendría el "placer" claro de mañana darle de comer a su cuñado.

— **Descansa, te queremos todos y te esperaremos siempre.—** Y entonces corta ¿Cómo si no quisiera explicar quienes me quieren?, ¿por qué esperar siempre? rei un poco enrollándome en sabanas, dándole poca importancia y en pensamientos que seguro me llevaran en sueños tan palpable como si fueran listo para tocar y moldear con mi ideas quería caer en Morfeo.

 _"— **No tengo sueño sabes, pero sé que debemos viajar temprano.—** Hablarle al oído era uno de mis movimientos especiales para el chantaje , susurrar en esa piel que se ponía como piel de gallina cuando mis labios pasaban 'casualmente' por ese lado, sintiendo su calor ella dándose la vuelta para darme la espalda con un pequeña risa, que seguro reconocería bien donde fuera._

 _— **Amor, no te hagas de rogar...prometo recompensarte en tus sueños.—** Era mi voz de suplica mientras daba besos aquella espalda llena de pocas pecas hermosas, para mi eran únicas cuando su cabello oscuro como el chocolate más puro se posaba en ella, mi dedo siguió el paso de esa columna despacio con una delicadeza de los mejores amantes, la siento estremecer y aun así siento que estoy listo para fundirme en este volcán de sensaciones, con ella siempre será así, la pego a mi rozando mi erección contra su trasero bien redondeando, lo sé no la había dejado descansar desde que nos mudamos pero es que era fascinante estar con ella._

 _— **No, cielo no es una buena idea…hay que trabajar mañana. —** La escucho decir soñolienta, no puedo mirar su rostro pero se lo hermosa que es, me la imagino sonriendo contra la almohada queriéndome impedir sin mucha convicción que la haga mía y me armo de valor para dejar pasar mi ansiedad por esa noche, ambos desnudos solo ronzándonos nos amaríamos, mordí un poco el lóbulo de su oreja y la oigo gemir bajito estaba más dispuesto a no dormir que a dormir._

 _— **¡Edward!, no amor. —** Un ronroneo se escapa de mis labios para pasar mis urgidas manos sobre sus caderas, disfrutando de esa piel que me encantaba besar y marcar, mis manos bajando por su abdomen plano imaginando que un día llevaría en ese vientre a nuestros hijos sonrió con algo de satisfacción, para ello estábamos practicando fervientemente en los últimos 2 meses._

 _— **Tenemos que practicar, quiero que mis hijos salgan más guapos que Emmett, mira como lo destruyo la genética. —** Mi voz suena a un chiste algo indebido antes de hacerla mía, pero la pequeña silueta se remueve riendo con una satisfacción que nadie más podría, mis manos recorrieron más abajo en busca de su puntos más débiles, vaya que convencerla nunca es fácil era nada o todo. Mis dedos empezaron a acariciar aquel monte de Venus con suma paciencia escuchando y mirando como cedían sus músculos antes mis toques, cuando sus piernas se separaban de apoco haciéndome elevar mi ego. "Listo" pensé, antes de que sus rizos femeninos fueran aprovechados por mi manos para bajar a su intimidad que daba más calor que el mismo sol, ella se tenso un momento para luego dejarse llevar por mi toque paciente, buscando aquel punto donde sabia que la colocaría en problemas me encantaba escucharla maldecir o jadear mientras mis dedos se deslizaban con facilidad halándola húmeda y deseosa de mi como yo de ella, tentando a su clítoris sin intentar satisfacerla del todo._

 _— **Solo es el juego previo amor, vamos no seas terca. —** Digo mientras uno de mis dedos se introduce en su intimidad con lentitud para empezar a bombear un suave ritmo de vaivén, mientras mi pulgar acaricia su pequeña protuberancia un botón sonrosado lo podría imaginar aun sí no podría verlo. Sintiendo como mi cuerpo reacciona hasta un dolor en mi miembro poco agradable, pero estaba para sentirle llegar primero a ese clímax para eso estoy, para darle lo mejor a la persona que amo, mientras una creciente erección se roza de nuevo a su espalda baja, paseándome por la línea de su trasero imitando una penetración."_

Despierto agitado sudando frio ¿o caliente? Que mas daba, mientras me quedo sentado en la cama mirando en la oscuridad lo poco que fijo, es mi habitación pero estaba solo no estaba con ninguna mujer con melena oscura, trago con fuerza y mi respiración suena jadeante mientras miro las sabanas que me cubren nunca había soñado tan vivamente, ni en mi adolescencia donde los sueños eróticos no me llegarían a seducir del todo, siempre me paraba de la cama pero esta vez tenia la tensión en mi rostro cuando un gran problema lo tenía entre mis piernas.

— **¡Maldición!—** Aun sentía un poco de hormigueó en mis manos como sí hubiera tocado algo mas allá de mis sueños, como si pudiera saborear aquella pálida piel, ok si me escuchaban los médicos o psicólogos post-accidente dirían que me tendrían que internar por delirios. Paso la mano con desespero por mi cabello jalándolo un poco por frustración, esto se arreglara con una buena ducha ¿o no? Creo que debería emplear los métodos más comunes.

 _ **The story Continued...**_


	3. CAP II ¡SORPRESA!

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es complemente de mi creación e imaginación, esperando jugar con los tramas. Comenten críticas.**

 **Esto es algo que tenía guardado, espero que les agrade, avisen si les gusta y sigo con la idea. Puedo decir que no soy escritora profesional, solo expongo mis ideas y disculpen si se pasan errores.**

 **EDWARD POV**

 **Englischer Garten, Múnich-Alemania.**

Uno, dos, tres… Escucho mi corazón con su latir rápido en mis oídos aun sobre la música de mis audífonos donde estaban en reproducción un sinfín de temas musicales que variaban desde un fuerte metal a la sinfonía instrumental del violín más afinado cayendo en la realidad que así de desordenado eran mis humores en estos días, sintiendo mi sudor recorrer los omoplatos de mi espalda y mi vacilante respiración jadeante es típico cuando llegas a reanudar a los 31 años algo que hacías a los 26 cuando mi cuerpo no se sentía tan remendado como hoy, cuando mis recuerdos estaban, cuando tienes 31 años y no sabes donde dejaste tu vida pero sabes que debes regresar a el atlético joven empresario que fuiste o recuerdas haber sido. Llevaba una hora recorriendo el Jardín Ingles, así lo llamábamos aquí en casa ¿era esta mi casa? Alemania siempre haciéndome dudar de mis raíces, es un extenso parque incluso más que el Hyde Park londinense o que el Central Park neoyorquino, unas 417 hectáreas y en cada puto espacio del jardín había una familia reunida ¿destino o casualidad? Un esplendido Domingo para andar acompañado de los más pequeños de la casa, me sentía incomodo, me dolía el pecho a la extrañeza que sentía sobre no sé que cosa, no quería ver a nadie ni que nadie me reconociera, aunque llevaba desde mis 26 años recorriendo estos 78 kilómetros de caminos tan diferentes, desde hace dos meses que me dieron permiso a correr, empecé mi rutina como la había dejado, recordé como disfrutaba pasear por este parque con un clima de cuentos de hadas, te acostumbran desde pequeño, recuerdo como nos inculcaban a no sentir nada, no demostrar que tan destruido puede estar un hombre por dentro, mi abuelo era de esas personas que te arrodillaban en la nieve por horas tan solo con un par de calcetines, aunque sea solo por un mínimo error en tu comportamiento, como cuando le robabas uno de sus chocolates favoritos, para él todo debe ser ganado y sudado pero nunca llorado, hombre del infierno ese viejo testarudo que me salvo de derramar lagrimas sin sentido, sí una crueldad pero nos enseña a ser fuertes o según él a que no fuéramos tan idiotas para dejarnos robar por cualquiera, excelente ideología abuelo.

Calmar mi respiración al salir del parque fue un poco difícil, había olvidado hacer funcionar todos mis músculos, caminado lentamente las calles para lograr llegar a mi sótano en lo más alto de un edificio, me hacía pensar en el cuento que nos relataba la abuela sobre un hombre que se ocultaba en la cima de una montaña solo por ser diferente y porque tenía miedo al sol, En fin trato de olvidar mis problemas entre ellos que no recuerdo mi vida de los pasados últimos 5 años. Un paso más por aquellas calles, Esme insistía en que no debía salir solo del sótano, al parecer dudaba de mi habilidad para esquivar coches, porque no se me estaba permitido utilizar ninguno de los 6 coches que jamás pensé en tener y estaban simplemente siendo olvidados en el aparcamiento privado del edificio donde me entere que era propietario, el insistente sonido de una llamada entrante de un timbre de llamada inevitablemente reconocido me decía que Alice no iba a dar por olvidado que me apareciera por su casa este domingo, cuando mis ganas de solo huir de nuevo era la mejor idea que se me había ocurrido mientras miraba el enorme edificio donde estaba mi casa. Un portero abriéndome la puertas y saludándome con tanta familiaridad que me perturbaba constantemente con un "Buenos días Edward", un señor de unos de apariencia de 60 años que decía en su placa de identificación "Charlie" esto debía ser nuevo, sentir que un desconocido un simple conserje me tratara como sí tomara el café con él todos los días era un enorme chiste o como diría la cereza del pastel. Asentí hacia él no queriendo mostrar ninguna reacción en mi rostro, como si fuera posible que hasta el conserje supiera más de mi vida que yo mismo, era para volverse loco, sabia como ocultar mi confusión o eso creía yo hasta que mire los ojos del tal "Charlie" y admire por unos segundos la tristeza de un hombre solo, ¿o sería yo reflejados en los de él? Conteste con el auricular a la testaruda Alice, aun cuando se cerraban las puertas del ascensor y mi mirada cayendo hacia el vacio.

— **Me estaba preocupando, tardaste en responder ¿Cuándo vienes?** **—** Esa era la voz de mi hermana de nuevo, que se saltaba el protocolo de preguntar como estaba yo el "lisiado" como me sentía, al parecer estaba igual de ansiosa que yo para hacerme ir hacia allá. Algo sentí diferente no estaba enojada y creí escuchar un lloriqueo como si fuera de un gato pequeño ¿o era un niño? Al parecer mi hermana me tenía en altavoz y eso me incomodaba, esperaba no estuviera con las chismosas de sus amigas. Odiaba que me invadieran la privacidad pero al parecer en estos meses me tocara aceptar o mejor dicho ver como meten sus narices en todos mis asuntos, "Pronto" ese era la palaba que me decía para darme paciencia para no mandarlos al diablo desde Esme hasta Carlisle.

— **Se dice "Hola hermano ¿Cómo estás?", yo bien duende y estoy subiendo a cambiarme ¿o desees que llegue oliendo a mandril a la perfecta casa del Mayor Jasper hijo de puta?—** Me burlaba de la falta de cortesía **,** sonreí ante lo ultimo al parecer mi cuñado nunca me va a perdonar lo que paso con su perfecta hermana cabeza hueca, aunque esta ya corría a los brazos de otro Cullen mientras fingía llorar en mi cama. Recordaba a Jasper, era mi mejor amigo cuando estábamos en la primaria y secundaria todo se vino al piso, lo recuerdo bien el porqué, mejor dicho el por quien, tense mi mandíbula en reflejo mientras me miraba en la pequeña caja de metal que subía hasta el último piso del edificio, una exquisitez demasiado modernista aunque era de mis gustos o eso pensaba yo.

— **¡Edward! Te lo repito, tu y Jasper pasaron esa pagina… ¿Puedes apurarte?, creo que no llegaras a tiempo.. Creo que.** — Un sonidode llamada cancelada me confundió totalmente mientras se abrían las puertas en mi estancia, caminado directamente a mi puerta, abriéndola con una clave de 6 dígitos, al parecer una mezcla de fecha de nacimiento 16122015RBE cosa de lo más extraña o una más en los últimos 4 meses ¿y qué quiso decir que no le daba tiempo?, al parecer se le estaba quemando toda la cocina mi hermana era un desastre en la cocina y eso todo el mundo lo sabía, me vino recuerdos y no pude dejar de sonreír ante ello me dirigí directamente a mi habitación, necesitaba una ducha larga para quitarme esos nudos en los músculos o quizás una mujer que me ayudara con eso, una cosa que le pregunte a mis médicos antes de "revivir" necesitaba recobrar mi vida donde la deje y sí, eso significaba manejar una compañía, mujeres, sexo, dinero y auto de lujos "No te mientas tanto Edward Cullen" hace años que seguro no deseabas eso, aunque implicaría probar de nuevo en mis bares favoritos en mis mujeres favoritas. Con ese pensamiento me fui despojando de mi sudadera y ramera, quitándome los deportivos y quedándome desnudo frente al espejo del baño.

Un baño que contaba con dos lavamos, un espejo que me reflejaba no con la contextura que recordara, pero hay que mencionar que para haber estado 5 meses en coma no era como si te congelaran en el tiempo tenía algunas marcas en el rostro, pero mi cabello sin cortar y mi barba estaban ahí, no recuerdo haberme visto con barba tanto tiempo. Tenía algunas marcas en mi cuerpo, quizás eran del accidente o eran más viejas no tenía ni puta idea. Mis hombros dolieron cuando me estire antes de entrar a la ducha larga, pero mi cabeza me mando un estúpido saludo de jaqueca, con un zumbido de dolor que me dejaba sin oir nada, mientras reposaba mi mano en el lavado para sostenerme de aquellos episodios a los que estaba empezando a acostumbrarme, me sostuve con algo de fuerza no quería caer de rodillas como si pagara mis pecados.

Uno..-suspiro- Dos-jadeo- tres.

 _"— **Compremos una casa, es lo mejor.—** Le hablaba a la mujer de espalda a mí, mientras arrojaba mi reloj y mi saco en una de las sillas cercana, era de noche mientras jalaba mi camisa fuera de mis pantalones, ese olor a fresas me gustaba era lo que me arrastraba hasta el baño como un drogadicto, un baño que contaba con dos lavamanos y en una esquina estaba repleto de cremas, la abrace rodeando su cuerpo con mis brazos, ella sin hacer más que empezar a quitarse sus joyas estaba realmente hermosa hoy, aun cuando los celos me invadieron al ser el centro de atención de la mirada de los hombres, hombres que desnudaron ese cuerpo que era para mí. Aleje ese cabello oscuro para empezar a besar su hombro con una ansiedad de querer marcar toda piel expuesta, regando besos hasta su cuello, un sabor de piel único para mis papilas gustativas, aun estaba enfundada en su vestido azul marino, sabía que no había sostén que mantuviera sujeto aquel escote provocativo, ella que siempre era tan tímida me hacía perder los estribos cuando miraba aquella curva de sus senos, queriendo admirarlos y posarnos en mis manos._

 _— **¿Cómo te puedo convencer?, la pondré a tu nombre.. Lejos de la cuidad. —** Escuché su jadeo cuando succione con algo de alevosía su cuello, dejando una pequeña marca "MIA" mientras rozaba mi miembro contra ella, en búsqueda de aceptación de su parte. Una risa con algo de "Aléjate de mi tentación"._

Un poco de sudor frio recorría mi frente mientras regresaba a la realidad, estaba un poco desorientado y termine sentado en la silla que estaba en el baño como un peso muerto, al parecer quería mudarme de esta casa ¿Quién era esa mujer? Que tanto aprecio le tenía a mi amante de turno para poder ofrecerle una casa , estaba empezando a enojarme con todos por la puta información que me escondían, de hecho no deseaba mirar más en internet para saber de mi vida o accidente, debía recordar por mi puta cuenta, ¿A que le tenía miedo? Una ducha, luego ir a joderle la paciencia a mi hermana hasta que me ayude con estas ganas de querer destruir todo lo que estaba cerca. Aunque debo reconocer que estaría bajo los efectos del alcohol o la lujuria para ofrecerle una casa, de mi dinero que tanto me había costado a una mujer por sus tetas perfectas, reí un poco ante eso para aliviar mi culpa.

Dos horas más tarde y aquí estaba yo, en un perfecto arreglo social con mi hermana, admito que tarde demasiado y eso no me importo para nada, debía estar agradeciéndome que estaba con el mejor vino y tocando su puerta, mientras se escuchaban las risas de ¿niños? Y el olor a una parrillada "Maldición era una emboscada" y esperaba fielmente que no estuvieran mis padres aunque estaba pidiendo demasiado, un grito de "VOY" de mi hermana me llego mientras abría esa puerta de color naranja, mi hermana y sus gustos exóticos a la hora de elegir casas, ropa y hasta pareja. Un cuerpo diminuto perteneciente a mi hermana, se arrojo a mis brazos junto con un "LLEGASTE TE ODIO" eso era mejor que nada supuse.

— **Había trafico traje vino pero al parecer es una pijamada con los hijos del vecino ¿de dónde viene ese alboroto?** **—** Dándome espacio para entrar a su hermosa casa, porque siempre corría por sus venas el buen gusto ella hacia una pequeña mueca en señal de que me ocultaba algo la conocía tan bien como si fuera mi propia hija pero la cosa era ¿Qué me ocultaba?, me sorprendí al caminar al salón y mirar un letrero que decía con letras algo divertidas un "Bienvenido Supertiti Ed" ¿una fiesta de niños? Era lo que me faltaba para culminar el domingo lleno de familias felices, que ironía una mueca torcida en mi boca, como siempre siendo el ultimo en ver sus planes maquiavélicos.

— **Veras, hay algo que los doctores recomendaron.. yo les preguntes, yo avise.. Mejor siéntate antes de que… —** Sin darle tiempo alguno mi hermana atrapada en su trabalenguas de palabras quien intentaba explicarse mientras la miraba azul como los de Carlisle siempre ella, ojos que estaban excitados o angustiados, sin sentarme en ningún lugar estaba esperando una explicación de esta emboscada en una fiesta de pijama de la vecindad, típico de ella intentando que me emparejara con una de sus amigas, su casa estaba impecablemente ordenada, con un sofá familiar pero estaba una esquina de la sala llena de ¿juguetes?

— **¡TIOOOOOOO!** — Y antes de que pudiera decir nada, me rodearon 3 enanos con caras de haber encontrado un tesoro sorprendiéndome e inevitablemente mi cara paso por las diferentes muecas, de confusión, asombro y perturbacion mientras gritaban todos a la vez, me quede en ¿Tío?¿Era tío de tres demonios de Tasmania? Me sostuve mi pectoral izquierdo, si no fuera porque me habían chequeado el corazón y todo mi cuerpo, juraría que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto, era tio **.**

— **A ver niños, que les dije que me dejaran explicarle al tío, acuérdense que no se acuerda de nada, ni de su pastel favorito ¿se acuerdan? —** Mi hermana les hablaba como sí unos niños de 5 años pudieran entenderles, ¿entendían? Porqué veía como se agarraban a mis piernas más fuerte y decían cosas como _"Es SuperTITI sanara, quiero que me lleve en su avión de nuevo, mami titi no se acuerda de volar"_ eso lo dijo una niña de unos 4 años y hacia esos movimientos como si de una gallina fuera, me arroje al sofá mientras cálidos brazos me envolvían mi vista cayó en mi hermana de nuevo, no tenia palabras.

— **Sé que esto es muy "sorprendente", veras ellos son Emma es de Emmett está aquí desde anoche queriendo verte tiene 3 años—** Señalo a la niña más pequeña, si se parecía a Emmett definitivamente con esos ojos azules y cabello tan negro como la noche pero con rizos, aunque tenía ese lunar de Rosalie y ese espíritu de princesa con guerrera lo mire por su porte y vestido impecable, aun estaba en silencio. **— Esta preciosa de acá, es mi hija Jazmin y tiene 4 años.—** Esta me regalo varios besos en mi mejilla y me estaba empezando a preguntar si me quería asfixiar, la miro con credulidad analizándola o ella analizándome, era igual que la madre al parecer porque estaba salta y salta a mi lado, besándome la mejilla eso si que era de Alice, aunque la niña tenía esa mirada de "No te creo" de Jasper y su cabello, una mezcla de rubio.

— **Y este es Alec, el tiene 9 años.. y es mi hijo.** **—** Esa no me la iba a creer, Alec me sonrió y se acerco a mi colocando la palma en Hi5 cerca, olvide la memoria de 5 años, no de 9 ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Mi hermana de 21 con dos hijos?, matare a ese maldito Jasper sentimientos de asesinatos o mejor dicho era la venganza del maldito.

— **Soy adoptado Tio Ed. —** Lo dijo de una forma tan natural, como sí supiera de toda la vida, como si yo no me acordara del trato intimo con él y lo mire agachar la mirada con algo de tristeza, cosa que me hizo enojar, tenía unos rasgos algo diferentes eran sus ojos color miel y cabello en forma de niño bueno "Culpa de Alice" para un niño de nueve años, le sonreí y le di su Hi5, mientras intentaba reiniciar este día no sabía que tenía sobrinos.

— **Alec amor, llévate a tu hermana y a tu prima al jardín donde esta papá… tío va ahorita a jugar con ustedes.** **—** Mi hermana sí que estaba ayudando, mientras los niños obedecían no sin antes hacer puchero de algo como _"Quería jugar a los superhéroes con tío"_ y en fila india abandonar la sala mientras yo estaba recobrando mis ideas, ¿sobrinos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?, un dolor de cabeza me estaba provocando todo aquello.

— **Soy tío .. Tienes un niño adoptado, una hermosa pitufa de cabello rubio.. ¿Qué hace la hija de Emmett aquí? —** La mire en búsqueda de respuestas aunque me ahogaba en dudas, quería una copa o dos. Un cigarro, pero juraría que había dejado de fumar eso si lo recuerdo bien.

— **Los médicos aceptaron que te metiera de nuevo en sus vidas, ellos no se olvidan de ti y puede que te ayuden.. Vamos Edward inténtalo.. Emmett viene en camino con Rosalie, se amable acuérdate que tu pasaste esa página. —** Se levanto sin más, dejándome un momento a solas para calmar mis ansias y temores jamás me vi rodeado de tantos niños como estaba hoy, una sensación escalofriante para mi gusto. Mi mirada cayó al piso mientras pasaba de la alegría al terror en segundos, este destino estaba de chiste y ellos me creían un superhéroe. No podría jamás olvidar sus caras, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlos? son seres tan puros que era imposible no sentirlos míos. Me levante y me encamine hacia el jardín donde tendría que enfrentar otro muro, mi cuñado y su bendita manera de cabrearme ¿A qué edad se tuvo que casar con Alice?, es un imbécil pero era un asunto que hablaría de hombre a hijo de puta.

— **Cuñado..** **—** Me sonrió con arrogancia mientras me hacía señas a la hielera al lado de la parrilla que adornaba su jardín, hermoso jardín que estaba cerca de enormes arboles, los niños corriendo alrededor de un parqué de madera solo para ellos ¿una familia?, envidia recorrió mis venas, sentimientos inexplicables en ese momento, yo estaba solo y ellos tenían una hermosa familia. El mayor de todos debía llamarme _el "Tio Ogro",_ tome una cerveza y asentí sin querer mencionar nada indebido ellos tenían ventajas, ellos sabían de mi.

— **Cambia esa cara Edward, hace 5 años que nosotros olvidamos las diferencias, mejor acostúmbrate a ellos. —** Señalo con su tenedor y con su atuendo de cocinero hacia los niños ¿acostumbrarme? ¿niños?¿babas?, creo que Jasper estaba respirando mucho humo de carbón para su bien o quizás tanta malicia militar estaba haciendo interferencia en sus circuitos. El timbre de la casa sonó de nuevo y con ello me tome más de la mitad de la cerveza, no debía tomar demasiado alcohol estaba en las reglas del tratamiento pero necesitaba energía para enfrentar lo que se venía, a los lejos escuche la voz de Esme, Carlisle, el grito de Emmett, la risa escuálida de Rosalie y un lloriqueo de un bebé.

— **¡Hijo! —** Mi cuerpo se tenso, pero intenta regalar mi mejor sonrisa a ella que no tenía la culpa de la emboscada típica de Alice y mientras Esme se abrazaba a mí como si no me hubiese visto en años, pude notar como los demás se acercaban. Emmett agarrando fuertemente de la cintura a Rosalie que a su vez cargaba una bebé de unos 2 años de edad que enganchó mi mirada de inmediato, ¿un recuerdo? Esme se voltio en mis brazos sonriendo mientras hablaban todos a la vez, Emmett con su voz gruesa diciéndome algo como _"Hierba mala nunca muere"_ , pero esa bebé me tenia cautivado con esos ojos verdes y ese cabello cobrizo, me gustaban esas mejillas ese pensamiento fue demasiado estúpido para mi consiente.

— **Edward ella es Re… Nessie, es la ahijada de Rosalie, su mamá no pudo cuidarla hoy y nos la trajimos. —** Esme me sonrió mientras contaba la interesante historia como si fuera algo importante, mientras yo solo podía quedarme admirando la escena como si no fuera mi vida la que estuviera escribiéndose. La bebé hizo un gesto de sorpresa mientras lloraba en brazos de Rosalie, se removía con insistencia estirando los brazo "niña lista" quería alejarse de la bruja dorada. Pero todo cayó en silencio mientras que la bebé chillaba con impotencia, ¿Qué nadie haría nada? Me acerque sin percatarme que todos estaban quietos esperando mis reacciones, me acerque porqué un instinto me decía que debía ayudarla y más cuando inmediatamente sus brazos intentaron agarrarme en búsqueda de mi ayuda un sentido de pertenencia me lleno y me agrado. Al parecer no era tan ogro para que los niños y ángeles como ella me tomaran como príncipe, sonreí abiertamente mientras una punzada en mi pecho y me cabeza me hacían jadear… La tome en mis brazos y no pude {…}

* * *

 **The story continued…**

 **Lo siento si soy mala, pero no se lo pondré tan fácil a Edward.**

 **Pronto un POV Bella, para ver qué está pasando en este mundo ¿les gusto? Comenten y déjenmelo saber, gracias a los que apoya y quería recordarles que no soy una escritora profesional, solo una fans de dejar marcas.**

 **Menina Purple.**


End file.
